Por la noche
by NieA-29
Summary: No hagais caso del titulo... k es penoso.. Unico cap Harry se encuentra a alguien por la noche y le salva de Filch...


Hola! Soy Ni€a! Y aquí estoy con otro fic. Esta vez es una historia de sólo un capítulo, muy normalita y no muy original, pero se me ocurrió la idea y quise escribirla... El título...no le hagáis mucho caso... no se me da bien nombrar a las cosa... XDXDXD  
  
Ya sabéis k nada es mío solo la trama... los personaje son de Rowling.  
  
Lo k está entre "" son los pensamientos.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
-Vamos Harry... tienes que bajar a desayunar...  
  
-Ron, déjame vale? Me encuentro mal.- mintió el chico moreno.  
  
-Si faltas a clase Hermione se enfadará...  
  
-Ya te he dicho que me encuentro mal... si me siento mejor a lo mejor después bajo...  
  
-Aix...Como quieras.  
  
El chico pelirrojo salió del dormitorio de sexto año. Había estado intentando convencer a Harry para ir a clases, pero él decía que no se encontraba bien, y la verdad, esas ojeras no le favorecían mucho...  
  
La verdadera razón, pero, no era que se encontrara mal... Bueno, sí, pero no era la razón imperiosa del no querer bajar a desayunar ni a clases. Le dolía la cabeza de haber estado pensando toda la noche. ¿Que, Qué había ocurrido?  
  
//*FLASH BACK*//  
  
Harry salía de la biblioteca. Se había quedado para acabar el trabajo de pociones, "Usos de la poción del cambio" *.  
  
"Por qué Snape nos ha hecho hacer un trabajo tan complicado? Me he tirado tres horas!" Pensaba Harry. Y era verdad, ya eran casi las dos. Giró hacía la derecha y miro el mapa, todo en calma, todo? Filch estaba en la otra punta del pasillo! E iba hacia alguien! Harry se guardó el mapa y fue a salvar ese alguien. Le vio de espaldas, intentando taparse con una vieja armadura. Le pasó la capa por encima justo antes que Filch asomara su fea cara, que, al no ver a nadie se fue refunfuñando. Entonces Harry se giró para ver a la persona a quien había salvado. No lo podía creer, era...  
  
-Potter! Qué has hecho!  
  
Harry no podía contestar, hasta ahora no había sido consciente de lo cerca que había estado del otro joven. Casi estaba encima suyo! Se le subieron los colores.  
  
-Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?.- le preguntó mirándole con sus ojos grises burlonamente. Esa mirada que Harry encontraba tan sexy.  
  
Pero claro, el chico moreno no estaba en condiciones de hablar, sólo notaba el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio, sus cabellos rubios rozándole, su aliento en su mejilla...  
  
-Te quiero.- Y le plantó un beso en los labios. Se colocó la capa y se fue.  
  
No supo como, pero llegó a la sala común. Entró y se desplomó en un sillón cerca de las brasas del fuego.  
  
"No me lo puedo creer, como he podido decírselo?" Pensaba Harry. "Y encima besarle!, seguro que mañana le faltará tiempo para echármelo en cara... Dirá: "El gran Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico es gay! O también que soy un depravado que va besando a la gente así por qué si..." Pensando eso se le fueron las horas, y cuando empezaba a clarear subió las escaleras a intentar dormir aunque fuera un par de horas... Pero era pedir demasiado. Todavía estaba despierto cuando Ron se levantó y tubo que inventarse que estaba enfermo para no bajar a desayunar...  
  
//*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*//  
  
Pero ya había pasado media hora de la primera clase, y a segunda hora les tocaba pociones. No quería dar más motivos a Snape para suspenderle, y menos podía faltar el día de la entrega del trabajo. Así que se fue a duchar. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se puso la túnica encima. Se miró al espejo, estaba horrible! Entonces se acordó del hechizo anti- ojeras que le había enseñado Hermione a finales del curso pasado para borrar las marcas que dejaba el estudiar para los TIMOS. Se lo aplicó y se vio mejor, con más ánimos, aunque al pensar que en clase se encontraría con el príncipe de Slytherin toda su mejora se fue al garete.  
  
Cuando llegó a las mazmorras aún no había nadie. En cinco minutos aparecieron todos los Slytherin, encabezados por Pansy, que les iba explicando algún cotilleo. Estarían hablando de él? Podía ser que Malfoy se lo hubiera contado ya? Intentó esconderse, pero Pansy ya lo había visto.  
  
-Potter, donde está tu sirviente el roñas y tu novia la sangre sucia? – Todos los Slytherins rieron.  
  
Hermione su novia? Entonces no sabían nada...  
  
-Bien pensado.- siguió Pansy, al ver que no le hacia caso.- quien querría salir contigo? Y si así fuera, seguro sería por pena...- más risas.  
  
-Yo no soy como tú, no necesito que papaito me arregle la boda con Malfoy, sólo para subir de escala social. – le contestó con voz fría y calmada pero mirándola con desprecio. Aunque fuera por acuerdo, ella estaba cerca de Malfoy...  
  
-Ya te gustaría a ti salir con alguien como Draco!.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Era la segunda vez que pronunciaban su nombre. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se dirigió a Harry y, cogiéndolo por la barbilla, le dijo.  
  
-Si, Harry, dime, te gustaría salir con alguien como yo? – Draco acercó sus caderas a las de Harry, le puso una mano en la cadera.  
  
Harry se ruborizó, pero antes de que pudiese contestar cualquier cosa la voz de Ron gritó.  
  
-Déjale en paz Malfoy! Que te crees que haces?  
  
-Tranquilo hombre! Sólo le preguntaba...  
  
-Todos dentro del aula! – dijo Snape con su usual tono severo que dejó a Draco sin acabar la frase.  
  
La clase pasó sin problemas. O al menos sin los problemas que Harry temía. Gracias al cielo Snape no los puso a trabajar en parejas y su trabajo recibió un aprobado por los pelos. "un cinco... Snape se está ablandando.." pensó.  
  
Por la tarde Harry tuvo entrenamiento de quidditch y eso le hico olvidarse de todo. Y de tan cansado que estaba, se fue a dormir sin cenar.  
  
Era después de cenar cuando Draco Malfoy no podía dormir. En todo el día no había podido parar de pensar en ese beso, que, aunque corto, que corto! Cortísimo! Le había hecho sentir como si su estómago estuviera lleno de mariposas. En el desayuno, al no verlo se preocupó. Y en pociones, al verlo apoyado en la pared mirando triste y preocupado el suelo, se había puesto a evaluarlo mentalmente.  
  
"El pelo es negro, perfecto contraste con el mío... Ojos verdes, tapados por esas gafas que ya sería hora de renovar... nariz pequeña, labios finos y rojos... Aunque vaya vestido se ve que está en buena forma..." Y no pudo seguir, había estado siguiendo la conversación y aunque se sintió raro al oír que Granger era la novia de Harry, se había podido contener. Pero cuando Pansy dijo que ya le gustaría a Potter salir con él se le ocurrió una idea. Se le acercó sensualmente, le cogió por la barbilla y medio se le declaró. "Qué habría pasado si el tonto del pobretón no hubiese intervenido? "se preguntó Draco. "Me parece que iré a pasear, con suerte me encontraré a Potter y me salvará otra vez. Aunque en esta todo será diferente..." Al imaginarse cuan diferente sería esbozó una sonrisa. Se puso la capa y los zapatos. Salió de la sala común y se dirigió al campo de quidditch.  
  
Harry se había despertado con mucha hambre. No había cenado. Se puso la capa para protegerse del frío y la de invisibilidad, aunque ahora le traía malos recuerdos. Se fue a la cocina, donde Dobby le ofreció panecillos, un trozo de carne y una manzana. Se lo comió con avidez y, al no tener sueño se fue a pasear por los terrenos del colegio. Llegó al campo de quidditch y se sentó apoyado en el poste de la percha del medio, cerró los ojos y respiró el fresco aire de la noche.  
  
Draco pasó por los vestuarios y se fue acercando a la s perchas, cuando vio a alguien sentado en la del medio. "Potter" pensó, mientras una sonrisa lobuna se le dibujaba en la cara. Se fue acercando poco a poco y sin hacer ruido, se colocó detrás suyo y le susurró.  
  
-No has contestado a mi pregunta...  
  
Harry se asustó. No había notado su presencia. Se giró para mirarlo y se apartó del joven rubio.  
  
-Tranquilo, no muerdo...- dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios.- o a lo mejor sí, quien sabe?  
  
Draco se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y se alisó la túnica.  
  
-Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Harry. Aunque se arrepintió enseguida, "Qué pregunta más tonta..."  
  
-Pues, espero a que se me lleven los ovnis, que te parece? – le contestó mirando la luna.  
  
-Siempre pensé que eras de otro planeta...  
  
-Sí, demasiado guapo no? – le dijo fijando la vista en él y sonriendo con aire de superioridad.  
  
-Sí, NO! No quería decir eso...  
  
-No? No, mejor di que soy guapísimo, sexy...  
  
-Espera Malfoy.- le cortó Harry.- Lo de ayer iba en serio, sí... Pero no quiero que te metas conmigo y juegues con mis sentimientos...- Harry se levantó.  
  
-Oye, Harry... Yo no te odio sabes? Lo comprendí con ese beso, si es que a eso le llamas beso... Lo que quería decirte, es que... es difícil olvidar todo lo que te han estado repitiendo a diario o más, durante tus 16 años de vida... Así que no estoy jugando contigo, Sólo estoy actuando como un chico enamorado, no como Malfoy ni como Slytherin... Sino como soy en realidad, como Draco.- Se le acercó y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.- Por cierto, muchas gracias por salvarme de Filch.  
  
Harry respiró hondo, se giró y mirando a los ojos de Draco le dijo:  
  
-Ahora verás lo que vale un beso del gran Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Bueno... pos ya está... Espero k os haya gustado!! Si así es podéis pasaros por el fic de clases de verano! Que lo actualizaré el finde!!  
  
*Poción del cambio: poción k convierte a quien lo bebe en la misma persona pero del sexo contrario... o sea k si Harry la bebe se volvería una chica de pelo negro, ojos verdes, cicatriz...  
  
No seáis malos i dejadme un reviu si??? ^^  
  
Apa dewwwww 


End file.
